


Sidlink la cour du Zora

by Manticore774



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Zora Courting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manticore774/pseuds/Manticore774
Summary: Sidon à enfin décider de se déclarer a Link, pour se faire il va trouver un poisson rare comme le veux la tradition Zora.AKASidon se déclara à Link en amenant a l'Hylien gourmand du poisson





	Sidlink la cour du Zora

Sidon s’était décidé, il allait enfin faire la coure à Link, comme un fier Zora. La tradition voulait que le Zora en quête d’amour rapporte un poisson rare à son ou sa bien-aimée, pour lui montrer sa capacité à pouvoir subvenir au besoin alimentaire. Le prince n’avait aucune crainte, il était le meilleur nageur du domaine. Un matin, le grand Zora sortit du domaine et se dirigea vers le Lac barrage de l’est, le lac ou Vah Ruta la créature divine de sa sœur Mipha, avait passé les 100 dernières années. Arrivé au Lac, Sidon plongea dans l’étendue d’eau, la fraîcheur de l’eau lui donna du courage. En tant que Zora, l’eau l'avait toujours fait se sentir bien, mais aujourd’hui plus qu’un autre jour l’eau semblait le rendre plus fort, plus confiant, le poussant à repousser ses limites pour prouver à Link qu’il était digne de lui. Sidon nagea vers l’est pour arrivée vers la cote non loin du plateau tartare. De retour sur la terre ferme, le prince marcha vers le nord-est, dans le bassin ou se jetai la cascade, on trouvait un passage sous-marin menant à un lac dans la montagne où l’on pouvait trouver des poissons rares. En effet un banc de carpe tri-colores avaient quitté la région d’Akkala pour migrer vers Lanelle, sans doute à cause de prédateur. Les carpes s’étaient acclimatées à leur nouveau lieu de vie et avaient évolué pour subvenir à leurs besoins. S’approchant du rivage, Sidon plongea dans l’eau et s’enfonça dans la partie la plus profonde du bassin pour pouvoir voir le canal dans la roche. Les carpes s’étaient acclimatées à leur nouveau lieu de vie et avaient évolué pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Quelques minéraux tamisaient de la lumière, cela rendait la petite grotte chaleureuse. Le prince venait parfois ici pour se détendre, c’était un endroit que Sidon voulait faire découvrir à Link. L’homme requin trouva rapidement le banc de poisson non loin de lui, il repéra le meilleur poisson et plongea. Il s’approcha par le bas de son futur cadeau, puis remonta en un éclair, le poisson entre ses dents.  
Vainqueur le fils du roi alla sur la rive de sable pour envelopper son trésor dans un tissu spécial, c’était le tissu que son père avait utiliser pour ramener un poisson à sa mère. Sidon avait prévenu son père la veille qu’il comptait courtiser l’Hylien, son père l’avait emmené dans sa chambre, et lui avait transmit le tissu, en espérant que sa mère et sa sœur l’aiderait depuis l’au-delà dans sa quête. Étant stressé pour le lendemain, le roi Doréfah lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec la reine, puis l’avait rassuré et l’avait encouragé à croire en lui. Il lui avait dit qu’il était sûr qu’il réussirait ( Il était certain car Link lui avait demandé des conseils sur les traditions Zoras et la déclaration des sentiments, mais ça Sidon l’ignorait.). Plein d’espoir, Sidon était partit se coucher, impatient d’être au lendemain.  
Remettant son paquet dans son sac (un cadeau de Link), le grand homme requin plongea vers le canal pour retourner au Domaine. Émergent des flots, le prince se mit en route vers le domaine.  
Avançant à bon rythme, Sidon rejoint rapidement les aborde du Lac, mais il fut arrêté par un trio de lyzardos qui lui bloquaient le chemin. Sidon attrapa son épée longue et se mit en position de combat, les lyzardos n’étais pas les plus forts des monstres, mais ils étaient très vifs et agiles. Un des monstres chargea, Sidon l’évita en sautant sur le côté puis lui le trancha d’un coup de son épée. Le monstre éclata ne laissant que de lui des gerbes de fumées noires. Le second lyzardos l’attaqua avec sa langue, mais la peau du Zora était trop épaisse pour subir des blessures de ce genre de coup. Le fils du roi attrapa la langue et tira dessus, le lyzardos fut projeté sur l’homme requin qui lui asséna un coup-de-poing magistral, l’envoyant explosé contre un arbre. Malheureusement le dernier montre profita de cette ouverture et donna un coup de lance. Sidon réussi a tourné sur lui-même et évité le plus gros des dégâts, il en ressortit avec une légère coupure sur le bras. Avant que le prince Sidon ne puisse repartir à l’attaque, une flèche se planta dans la tête du monstre qui disparut. Le Zora rouge tourna la tête et vu l’expéditeur de la flèche, c’était Link qui avançait rapidement vers lui.  
"Link, quel plaisir de te voir de si bon matin." Lui dit le prince, mais Link ne lui répondit pas et inspecta sa blessure.  
"Link, c’est une petite blessure et puis les Zoras ont la peau dure." Continua le prince en faisant sa pose signature.  
"Cette blessure pourrait s’infecter, tu devras la faire soigner dés que l’on sera rentré." Signa l’Hylien.   
Sidon voulut continuer à argumenter que cette petite entaille ne pouvait rien lui faire, mais il abandonna en voyant le regard déterminé du plus petit. "D’accord mon ami, je le ferai."..."Link que dirais tu d’aller te baigner dans le Lac ?"  
Le prodige lui signa avec un grand sourire, qu’il en serait ravi. Sourire qui fit légèrement rougir le plus grand.  
Les 2 amis se dirigèrent vers le lac, arrivé au niveau de l’eau Sidon posa son sac et plongea. Link lui enleva ses habits ne gardant que son maillot de bain puis rejoint le grand Zora.  
Après environ une heure de nage, les 2 compères décidèrent de faire une pause. Sidon se mit à flotter sur le ventre la tête appuyée sur le rebord du Lac, le petit Hylien lui reposait allongé sur le torse du Zora rouge.   
Sidon prit une grande inspiration et décida de se lancer, l’endroit était très beau et au moins si Link refusait ses sentiments, personne ne serait au courant au domaine. Sidon attrapa son sac, laissé sur le rivage et en sortit le poisson enveloppé.  
"Link, j’ai un cadeau pour toi." Lui dit le prince en lui tendant le poisson.  
L’Hylien se redressa sur le torse de l’homme requin et prit en mit le cadeau qu’il déballa, non sans complimenter Sidon pour la magnificence du tissu. Le petit Hylienfut impressionné par la rareté du poisson, il n’en avait jamais vu de cette couleur. Puis Link se rappela de propos du roi sur les traditions et la mise en couple chez les Zora. Le prodige décida de tenter le coup et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Sidon. Un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres en sentant son prince répondre au baiser. Le nouveau couple passa le reste de la matinée à s’embrasser. Quand midi arriva, l’estomac du prince se mit à grogner réclament nourriture. Link lui proposa de rentrer au domaine pour lui préparer le poisson, ce que Sidon accepta en embrassant son Hylien, sa nouvelle activité préféré.  
"Mais n’oublie pas d’aller faire vérifier ta blessure."


End file.
